Digital Love
by DayDreamerInTheClouds
Summary: Rin and Len are two completely different people, but there's only one thing they have in common. They chat with each other on the same website, but they don't know that. Rin goes under the name, OrangeLover . While Len goes under the name, BananaGod02. Will they ever find out each others' true identities?
1. Chapter 1: Human After All

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUloids in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 1: Human After All

Digital Love

~Len's POV~

Walking into my room, I threw my backpack onto my bed. I walked over to my laptop, what should I do? Light from the laptop scattered across the yellow walls, as I was figuring out what to do. I'll just watch Chobits. Wait, I should check on my MyVocaloidPage, is she online?

~OrangeLover is online~

I fist pumped in the air, only to cause my lamp to fall over. I retrieved the lamp and sent her (or him) a chat request ~OrangeLover has accepted your request~

OrangeLover : Hey :)

BananaGod02: Hey, how was school?

Dear gosh, I sound like a mother.

OrangeLover : Meh, it wasn't that great. It could've been better. But, our culture festival is coming up! I'm pumped! *fist pumps*

BananaGod02: Our culture festival is also coming up! What's your class doing? Oh, and what school do you go to? I go to Crypton High.

OrangeLover : Woah, I also go to Crypton High! I wonder if I've seen you before. Anyways, our class is doing a cosplay cafe!

BananaGod02: Our class is doing the same thing! I'm sure you'd look pretty cute in a maid outfit ;)

OrangeLover : Shut up, Im pretty sure I wouldn't look good in a maid outfit. Anyways, I have to go my friend is calling me. Bye!

BananaGod02: Bye!

~OrangeLover is offline~

I didn't know that OrangeLover goes to Crypton High. I wonder who OrangeLover is.

~Rin's POV~  
I logged out of my MyVocaloidPage,"What do you want Miku?" She sat down on my bed and crossed her arms,"Who were you chatting with?" I rolled my eyes, of course Miku would be the one to ask this. " I was talking to PedoBear08, we're meeting up after school,"I explained. "Rin!" Miku yelled. "Calm your tits, I'm not that stupid!" I exclaimed. "Must I bring up Mr. Berkenstalk?" she asked, giggling.

My parents had trouble making me clean up, so they made up a fictional character. Voila, Mr. Berkenstalk was born! They told me if I didn't clean up, Mr. Berkenstalk would kill me. My parents weren't really good parents back then...That was the past so it doesn't matter anymore!

"And the sperm monkeys in Coca Cola?" she asked.  
Miku's idiotic boyfriend,Kaito, made that one up. According to Kaito, if you drink a lot of Coca Cola, you'll eventually give birth to monkeys. Don't worry I don't believe in that anymore.

"All of that happened when I was younger!" I yelled. I hate it when people act like I'm a little kid.I may look like one, but I don't act like one.  
"Sperm monkeys happened about a year ago," she explained. The things Kaito told me were pretty convincing. "Explain the pictures then," I said. That'll show her.

"Ever heard of photoshop, you genius?"she asked. Thinking back, they really weren't so realistic.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore!" I yelled in frustration. "Rinnie dear, shut up!" my mom yelled. "Sorry," I apologized.

I looked back at Miku," I'm sorry, I can't hang out right now. I have err...chores to do." That sounds believable.

A random mom appears,"Don't worry, you don't have any chores to do." Geez, thanks mom.

"I have homework to do," I explained. Nice one, Rin!

"We don't have any homework today," Miku said.

"Um..." What the heck do I say?! "You know if you didn't want to hang out, you could've just said so," Miku said, getting up to leave.  
"Thanks for understanding Miku!" I yelled. She's such a great friend.

"Rinnie-poo, you should apologize to Miku," my mom suggested.  
I looked at my mom, confused," Why would I do that?" I didn't really have a reason to.

"Because...wow, you really are clueless, aren't you?" my mom asked. She's not making any sense right now.

She must've seen my confused face, since she went on. "Are you ever going to tell them what you do?" she asked.

What is she ta- oh,that. "No, my friends will just shun me," I explained.

"Honey, just do it."

"They won't accept my lifestyle."

"Just tell them."

"How do I tell them I watch anime."

My mom facepalmed," By telling them, of course."

After our little conversation, she got up and left. Nobody understands me! Wait, BananaGod02 would probably understand! I wonder if he's online.

~BananaGod02 is online~

I sent him a chat request.

~BananaGod02 has accepted your request~

OrangeLover : Hey, what's up?

BananaGod02: Oh you know, the sky, ceiling, and bunch of other stuff.

OrangeLover : Can you stop being a smartass, and help me out?

BananaGod02: Wow, grouchy much? What do you need help on?

OrangeLover : I'm just going to ignore your first sentence. Okay, I love anime, but...

BananaGod02:But what?

OrangeLover : My friends don't approve of otakus.

BananaGod02: Join the club, most of the people at our school don't approve of otakus either. But my friends and I don't really care, and you shouldn't either. If your friends don't accept you for you truly are, they aren't your real friends.

OrangeLover : Those were some wise words BananaGod02. Thanks for the advice. On another topic, have you heard the entire album of Random Access Memories?

BananaGod02: Yes, but Digital Love is still my favorite song of all time.

OrangeLover : Digital Love is my favorite song too! *gives you hug* This is weird, but it reminds me of my crush.

BananaGod02: Who does the oh-so-wise OrangeLover like?

OrangeLover : Don't tell anyone this , but it's Len Kagamine. Who do you like?

OrangeLover : BananaGod02 are you there?

BananaGod02: Sorry my friend was calling me.

OrangeLover : That's okay. So, who do you like?

~BananaGod02 is offline~

That's weird, why did he log off?

~Len's POV~

A girl likes me?! This is a rare event, I must call Mikuo!

~Phone Conversation~

Mikuo: He-

Len: A girl has a crush on me!

Mikuo: Invisible high five, bro!

Mikuo: What's her name?

Len: ...

Mikuo: Genius!

Len: At least a girl has a crush on me!

Mikuo: Are you even sure it's a girl?

Len: ...Bye

~End of Phone Conversation~

A girl, I'm pretty sure it's a girl, likes me! So this is what you call happiness, it feels good. "Hey fuckface, why are you so happy?" my older sister, Lily, asked.

"A girl likes me."

"Len, you've got to stop playing so many dating sim games."

"It's a real girl this time."

"A real girl? I'm so proud of you, Lenny!"

"Stop calling me Lenny!"

"What happened?" Lenka and Rinto asked. Lily placed her hands on my shoulders,"A girl, a real one, likes our Lenny." It's like they never expected for girl to like me.

"Congrats bro," Rinto said, patting my back. " You're growing up so fast, Len," Lenka said in between her sobs. " Well, I am human after all," I said, chuckling.

"Did you catch the Daft Punk reference?" All of them continued to stare at me until Lily broke the silence.

"I'm going to Haku's, peace!" Lily said, leaving."Come back at- you know what, whatever," Lenka said. Gosh, I have the most caring sisters in the whole entire universe!

"Well, Rinto and I are going out, any questions?" Lenka asked."Um, actual-""Great, because I don't give a fuck. Bye!" she said, leaving.  
I guess I should call some friends over. Let's see, I'll call Mikuo, HARMON-E, Yami, Bou, Nao, Matsudappoine, Sora, Tsuki, and Raine.

~About 7 minutes later~

I opened the door to find my friends with their laptops. "Hi Lenny-poo," Mikuo greeted. everyone entered, except Matsudappoine. "Thanks for inviting us over, Len." After we all assembled into my room, we all went our separate ways.

Mikuo and HARMON-E played eroge games in the corner. Every now and then, you would see creepily smiling to themselves. Oh, and having nosebleeds. The girls laid on the bed, sending Mikuo and HARMON-E death glares. When they weren't sending death glares, they were helping Yami pick out girly clothes. Nao, Tsuki, Sora, and Raine played Minecraft and watched anime.

That left me just staring at my Macbook. Should I talk to OrangeLover ? I guess Matsudappoine sensed that I had a problem, since she walked over to me.

"Need some help, Len?" She asked. I hesitated at first, but then told her about my situation.

"You should tell her you are Len Kagamine. Oh, and ask her for her name," she suggested.

"I'm just so confused," I admitted. She patted my head,"I know you are, shota."

I growled at the nickname, causing her to laugh. Oh, so she think that's funny. I'll get you for that, Matsudappoine.

I smirked,"How are things with Ron, Matsudappoine?" "Um...shut up, Len," Matsudappoine said, blushing.

As you can probably tell, our little Matsudappoine is in love with Ron Keine. I'm also friends with Ron, and it just so turns out that a certain guy *cough* Ron *cough* likes Matsudappoine back.

All of us, Matsudappoine's friends, created a perfect plan to get the two love birds together. Well, we thought it was a perfect plan. Never, and I mean never make Matsudappoine do something while she's on her period. I'm not kidding around, she's like Tei and Kamirei with her scythe. Yeah...  
On another topic, everyone started packing everyone packed their stuff up, we finally started our traditional meeting called "Real Talk"."Real Talk" is where we talk about what's currently happening in our lives.I explained my situation to them.I was expecting friendly responses, nope.

"Len,you've got to stop your dating sim games obsession," HARMON-E said, shaking his head. Like he was one to talk.

"I guess I'll have to destroy all of the coke on this planet, since you said that," I said, smirking.

HARMON-E's eyes widened,"Leave coke out of this."Matsudappoine, Yami, and Bou were the only ones to congratulate me.

It was Nao's turn next. "Chemmy and I are getting pretty serious," he said. "Hold up, hold up. Who the fudge is this Chemmy?" Sora asked."What about Nilla?"Raine said.

"We broke up last week," Nao explained. "Guys he can't help it, he's a hopeless romantic," Matsudappoine said, chuckling.

"Hey Nao, have you an Chemmy?" HARMON-E asked, making a hole with one hand and making a finger go through it. "Really HARMON-E, you pervert!" Yami yelled. "What does that mean?" Bou asked. Gosh, she's too innocent. "Cover your eyes Bou, you're too innocent," Raine said, covering her eyes.

"What are you talking about, HARMON-E?" Nao asked. "Do you want to see an example? Ugh, Mikuo hand me the laptop. I'll just show a video of it, some of you should leave," HARMON-E said.

"Just stop!" Matsudappoine shouted, slapping him. "My handsome face, look at what you've done to it," HARMON-E whined. "It was never handsome to begin with. You can open your eyes now, Bou," Matsudappoine said.

"Anyways, what about you Tsuki?" I asked. "Our stupid parents want Nao and I to become detectives. It seriously gets on nerves," Tsuki said. "Yeah, Mellowly has been giving me too much how-to-be-a-detective books. It's so frustrating!" Nao shouted in frustration.

"Your turn Yami," Mikuo said. "Ryouji told me that my wedding will be in a month, and you are all invited," Yami said.

"Oh yeah, aren't you marrying that Saru guy?" I asked. He nodded his head," I just have to pick out my wedding dress."

"Oh, can us girls help you out?" Bou asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Yami is a cross-dresser. Everyone in the group doesn't mind, but Mikuo...yeah, Mikuo's stupid. He doesn't mind at all, but like I said before. He's stupid.

He's always asking Yami,"So, are you a boy or girl?" Yami would say,"I'm a boy, but I want to be a girl." Except that response would make Mikuo ask again, causing Yami to be mad. You do not want to see Yami mad.

After Bou told us about how her parents entered her into a beauty pageant to prove she's a girl, my friends left. "Bye guys," I said. I wonder if that Shugo Chara rerun is still on.

~10 minutes later~

Ugh, who's here now? I opened the door to see a small hooded figure. Oh, it's just Miko. "Hey Len, your sister got drunk again," Miko explained.

"When isn't she drunk? Oh, come in," I said, stepping aside.

Following Miko inside the house, was a drunk Meiko and Haku. Ritsu, Ruko, and Rook came in carrying Lily. "Dis is my house, guys!" Lily cheerfully yelled. She's definitely drunk. After Ritsu, Ruko, Lily, and Rook was Dell. Why is Dell here?

"How ya doin' kiddo?" Meiko asked, hugging me. Ew, she reeks of alcohol. She finally let go of me and fell asleep on the couch. While we talked, Ritsu, Ruko, and Rook carried Lily to her room.

Pulling out a cigarette, Dell started talking,"So I heard that a real girl likes you." "Dell, leave Len alone. Rook, lets go before we transform," Miko said.

Out of all of Lily's friends, Miko is my favorite. Except one thing bothered me, she believes she can transform into a wolf.

After they put Lily to bed, they left. "Oh Len, your sister is going to have a bad hangover," Miko said. I finally get to rest. I went to bed and listened to Daft Punk.

~About 2 hours earlier~

~Rin's POV~

I quit watching No. 6, so I went on my MyNicoPage. I don't really use it, but Miku made an account for me. I can't think of anything better to do.  
The first thing that came to my mind, was to look through Len's pictures. I AM NOT A STALKER! I just happen to be very bored.

While I was looking through Len's pictures from about 2 years ago, I came across one with HARMON-E and Len wearing yukatas. Once I saw it, I couldn't help but like it.

Wait, did I just like his photo, Len's photo?! Oh my gosh, he's going to think I'm a stalker! What do I do?! I'll call Luka and ask her!

~Phone Conversation~

Luka: Hello?

Rin: Luka, I need your help

Luka: What is it?

Rin: *sob* I liked my crush's picture from about 2 years ago.

Luka: Rin, burn your laptop!

Rin: I don't have anything around me to burn my laptop.

Luka: Throw your laptop out of your window.

I got up and threw my laptop out the window.

Rin: There, I did it. What do I do next?

Luka: ...

Rin: Luka?

Luka: *nervous laugh* Did you actually do it?

Rin: Yeah.

Luka: I was only playing around? *nervous laugh*

Rin: Luka, I'm so go-

Before I could finish what I wanted to say, she hung up. I'm so going to get her for that.

I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom reading a book. When I walked into the kitchen, she put her book down.

"Rin, did you throw your laptop out of your window?" she asked.

"Why would I throw an expensive object out of the window?" I hope she believes me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Ren got hit by an orange laptop. Lin, bring Ren!" she yelled.

Lin came in carrying Ren, who had a bandage wrapped around his head.  
"You," Lin growled, pointing at me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Lin, I can explain!" I was too late because Lin already tackled me.

"You bitch!" she yelled, punching me.

"Honey, I'm ho- dear gosh, what's happening?!" my dad yelled.

He walked over to us, and pried Lin off of me. I sat up,"Where did you learn that word from, Lin?"

"I heard it from Kaito's music. Whatever Kaito listens to, I must listen to, too." She's always had a crush on Kaito.

"Kaito, our babysitter? Rui, get the phone, someone's fired," my dad said.  
"Don't worry, I already have it," mom said, handing him the phone.

~Phone Conversation~

Rei: Hello Miss Shion, can you pass it to Kaito?

Kaito: It's me, Mr. Kagene. What is it?

Rei: You're fired.

Kaito: What?! Why?!

"Rin, Lin, and Ren, let's go outside and wait for daddy." my mom said, gently pushing us outside.

"Why mommy?" Ren asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. Pfft, Ren is nowhere near innocent.

Having no idea what to say, my mom said,"For reasons."

Rei: I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ANY OF MY SWEET AND INNOCENT CHILDREN! YOU COULD'VE STOLE LIN'S VIRGINITY, FOR GOSH SAKES! THE GIRL HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! SHE SAID BITCH EARLIER, ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF?! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE FIRED! Have a fantastic day Kaito, bye.

Out of the corner of eye, I could see Lin crying and Ren comforting her. My mom stood there smiling, probably proud of my dad.

"Well I'm going back inside," I said, starting my way to the door. A cold voice stopped me," Oh no you aren't missy, don't think that I've forgotten about your laptop."

I turned around to see two golden eyes glaring at me. *shiver*

She finally stopped glaring at me and looked at Ren and Lin. "Go upstairs to your rooms. Rei, get your ass over here!"

Once Ren and Lin left, we started talking about my laptop.

"So what happened when I was at work?"

"Rin decided to be a genius, and threw laptop out of her window."

"I was just checking if gravity still works, don't worry it still works."

I looked at them, they're not buying it. I must be getting a punishment for this.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore,"What's my punishment?"

"Umm... let's go ask Lin and Ren," my dad suggested. Yeah, let's go ask two 6 year olds, that's seems like a splendid idea. Not!

We entered the house to find that it was dark. In front of us, were two small figures. "Rin, turn the lights on," my mom said. I did as I was told.  
Once I turned the lights on, the the two figures turned around dramatically. *facepalm*

"We overheard your conversation," Lin are they being so dramatic? My parents must've thought the same thing as me, since they were also facepalming.

"And after thinking and thinking and thi-" "Just tell us your idea!" we shouted.

"Okay, calm down. Anyways, Rin has to work at the cosplay cafe," Lin explained. I've always wanted to work at a cosplay cafe!

"That hot babe, Luka, has to help you," Ren added. "Or you'll have to give up anime, which one do you choose?" Lin asked.

"Cosplay cafe," I whispered. "Then it's decided, Rin will be working at the cosplay cafe!" Lin and Ren said. I guess I'll have to earn the money for a new laptop, by working at the cosplay cafe.

At least I have my phone. I walked upstairs to orange room. On my yellow desk, laid my phone. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I launched myself onto my fluffy beanbag.

~Texting Conversation~

Rin: Hey Luka, do you think Lola's Extravagant Cafe is hiring?

Luka: I think so, why?

Rin: As punishment, "hot babe" and I must work there.

Luka: Ren called me "hot babe", didn't he?

Rin: ... yeah.

Luka: Rin, I was only kidding about throwing the laptop, but fine! \(• - •)/

Rin: Hey Luka, rumor has it that Kaito usually goes to Lola's Extravagant Cafe...

Luka: And?

Rin: You can seduce him with a sexy neko-maid outfit.~(• ω •)~

Luka: *facepalm*

Rin: I thought it was a fantabulous idea!

Luka: Bye Rin!

Rin: Just imagine this, you and Kaito are looking into each others eyes. He leans in," I've always loved you, Luka Megurine." You also lean and your lips come into contact. Ah, I must write a story about this!

Luka: Goodnight Rin!

I stared at my phone in disbelief, how dare she! Since I still had my phone, I put on some music.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

Put on some earphones!" Lin yelled. That's what I was missing!

I paused Kokoro No Tamago, and put on my Hello Kitty earphones. Getting off of my beanbag, I turned off the lights. I ran to my bed. Clicking on my Daft Punk playlist, Human After All came on. I listened to the song as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I forgot to list the UTAUloids used in this chapter in case you didn't know them.**

**HARMON-E**

**Sora Anjou**

**Raine Reizo**

**Nao Shigure**

**Tsuki... I can't remember his last name.**

**Ron Keine**

**Nami Utaune**

**Ritsu Namine**

**Yami Ryone**

**Asane Bou**

**Matsudappoiyo**

**Chemmy**

**Miko Ooka **

**Rook**

**Ruko **


	2. Chapter 2: So Not Getting Lucky

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any of them.

Digital Love

Chapter 2: So Not Getting Lucky

~Rin's POV~

I could feel the sun beams dance across my face, so I got up and pulled the curtains together.

"Rise and shine Rinnie-poo!" Lin greeted me.

Sticking my face into my pillow, I grumbled,"Leave me alone. Do me a favor and just go as me to school."

"Rin, I'm a freaking 6 year old."

"And?"

"You know, I think I could go as you," Lin started.

I don't like where this is going, she soon started to walk around my room.

"I mean, you're so flat-chested and short. I could just throw on a wig and people would call me Rin."

I threw a pillow at her, but she dodged it when she left running, laughing.

I guess I have no choice but to get ready.

What time i- OH MAH FAWKING GOSH IT'S 6:50 A.M.! School starts at 7:15 A.M.!

"Ren and Lin, I'm going to kill the both of you!" "Bye Rin!" they both yelled, closing the door. They're so annoying.

Looks like I don't have enough time to take a shower, I'll just spray some extra perfume on. I grabbed my sailor uniform and put it on. Walking downstairs, I put on my black flats.

"Ack!" I fell down the stairs. I'll keep it in mind to never put on flats while walking down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and opened all of the cabinets. What shall I eat for breakfast? I don't have enough time to cook, so I'll just pick something out. What about Pocky?! It's not what I usually eat for breakfast, but it'll do. I grabbed my bag and walked outside.

In front of me I saw Mikuo and Len. Len! Should I go up to them? Eh, I'll do it.

"Hey Mikuo and L-Len," I greeted.

"Hey Rin," Mikuo greeted."Hi," Len said, blushing. Aw, he's blushing! I must resist the urge to hug him.

"So what were you talking about?"

"We were talking about a girl that told Lenny that she likes him," Mikuo answered, smirking.

"Haha, we weren't even talking about that. Anyways, so Rook and Miko started to ho-" Len went on and on, but I stopped listening to him.

Instead I stared at him. My eyes traveled up and down his body. Suddenly my eyes fell on his di- you know what it is! I hit my head, I shouldn't be daring at that! I couldn't help but look once more. *chuckle* You're so dirty Rin! I brought my eyes back up to his fa-"Ow!" my face came into contact with a pole.

"Rin are you okay?" the two of them asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I get go looking at Len's dic- I mean, Len's dictionary! Yeah, dictionary."

"Okay," Mikuo said, helping me get up.

As he helped me up, I heard familiar lyrics from afar. "We're up all night to get lucky." Oh, somebody's just blasting Get Lucky.

"Ugh, I don't understand why so many people have heard Get Lucky, but not the full album," Len said, sighing.

Before I could realize what I was doing, I joined in,"I don't get it either, Get Lucky isn't the only song they've ever made."

My eyes widened at what I had just said. Shit, I've never told anyone about my Daft Punk obsession! Well, I've only told my online otaku friends and BananaGod, but they're the only ones that know.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to meet up with my friends!" I yelled, running away.

~Len's POV~

"Are we really geeky enough, that we made Rin run away?" I asked Mikuo.

"Probably. Anyways, I have to go to History, bye!"

Ugh, I'm so tired. I hardly got any sleep last night because of watching Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai. Ah, Rikka and Yūta make such a cute couple. I should write a fanfiction about them!

Once I walked into my first class, I was immediately tackled.

"Ow! Nao, get off of me!"

He got off of me,"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyways, guess what?!"

"What is it Nao?"

"You're going to meet my Chem-Chem today!"

"What?"

"He said that you're going to meet his idiotic Chem-Chem, you idiot," Tsuki said with his face in the Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge manga.

"Ignore my stupid twin, Len. Little Tsuki is just mad that he doesn't get to my Chem-Chem first," Nao said.

"I don't need to meet her, I've already met her before. And it wasn't a pleasant meeting," Tsuki said.

"Ugh, what's his problem? Anyways, so me-" I stopped listening to Nao. Instead, I looked at Tsuki.

Why doesn't he like this Chemmy girl? Is she really that bad? But more importantly, what did she to Tsuki to make him hate her?

I guess I'll have to figure this out this afternoon.

"Did you hear me Len," Nao asked.

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways, meet me at the school garden. After that, we'll be heading to Lola's Extravagant Cafe."

~Time Skip to After School~

"Len, we're over here!" Nao shouted, waving his arms in the air. I ran over to Nao and the girl with pink hair.

"Len, this is Chemmy," Nao said, gesturing to the girl beside him.

The girl had pink hair in pigtails, and wore glasses. And she clearly had big boobs. No, I'm not a pervert, it's just obvious!

"Hi, nice to meet you Len," she said, winking at me.

Wait, did she just wink at me?! At me, the Len Kagamine?! No, my eyes are probably just playing tricks on me.

"Well, let's get going!" Nao said. We started our way to Lola's Extravagant Cafe.

~Rin's POV~

"You know what Luka? I'm loving these uniforms!" I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

Luka finally came out,"Rin, this skirt seems a bit too small."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it since you're Hina Sakai."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Kyōko Toshinō from Yuru Yuri."

"At least you get to wear a cute outfit, I have to wear this slutty outfit."

"But I have to wear this bow, not my own bow!"

As we kept on complaining about our outfits, a girl with red hair in drills walked in.

"Ah, so you two must be Luka and Rin, I'm Teto Kasane!"

"Um, hi?" we said in unison.

"Anyways, I'm the manager of this place. Lola is the owner of this cafe. Let me show you around the place."

Grabbing our wrists, she dragged us to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen! Ted and LOKE are the main chefs. Sayu and Ring also help with cooking."

After that she led us to a little boy,"This is my little, adorable, and cute nephew, Lui Hibiki. He's the one that cosplays for this cafe."

She kept on pinching his cheeks while he was talking,"Teto, leave me alone!"

"It's Aunt Teto for you!"

"Whatever, can I take a break?"

Ignoring him, Teto led us to other girls,"Prima, Nilla, and Yufu are waiters, and you two are also going to be waiters. But let me introduce you to Lola's Extravagant Cafe's best waiter! Gumi, get your ass over here!"

Wait, I've heard that name before.

"What do yo- Rin!" the green-haired girl yelled.

"Gumi?"

"How do you know her, Rin?" Teto and Luka asked.

"We took ballet classes together when we were 6," I explained.

Gumi helped me out,"Yeah, that's how we know each other."

"Could you show us some moves?" Teto asked.

"Well,I only took classes for a week."

"Well, when I saw you dance, I thought you were great Rin. So, please dance for us," Gumi said, smirking.

I'm so going to kill Gumi after this!

"I call this the Swan Move."

I leapt around the kitchen and threw in some twirls.

"Woah, she wasn't kidding around when she said she went to classes for only a week, did she?" Teto said. I thought it was a pretty good dance move.

"Okay, everybody get to working!" Teto shouted.

~Luka's POV~

What table am I supposed to go?!

Rin nudged my side,"Hey Luka, Kaito's over there."

Stupid Rin, she probably did this on purpose!

I started walking towards to the table that Kaito was sitting at. Since it was "Anime Week", we had to cosplay as anime characters.

According to Rin, I'm Hina Sakai from The Bridge to the Starry Skies. Ugh, I hate this short skirt! There are so many men staring at me, perverts.

"Hey Kaito, what would you like to order?" I asked.

He jumped back in surprise,"Luka! I didn't know you work here."

"I just started working here today. So, what would you like to order?"

"I'm actually waiting for Miku."

Oh, so he brought Miku.

"Oh, o-"

"Kaito!"

The teal twin-tailed girl came rushing to us, hugging Kaito.

"Hey Luka, why are you wearing that weird outfit?"

Is she really that stupid?

"I decided to change my style, I'm working here you genius! Why else would I wear this outfit?! I'll come back in a bit,"

I walked into the kitchen. Ugh, why do I always blurt out stuff in front of Miku?! I didn't mean to say all that stuff to Miku, but I can't stand seeing her with Kaito. They don't belong with each other at all!

"Hey dumbass, what was that all for?!" a black-haired girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She dramatically flipped her hair,"Who am I?"

"That's what I asked you."

"I'm Prima."

"I'm Luka."

"So why did you go all ballistic on that girl with the weird hair? Are you like jealous of her?"

"Uh..."

"Well, get over it!"

I jumped back in surprise,"What?!"

"You heard me, get over it. G-E-T O-V-E-R I-T! If you really like that guy, tell him! But don't do that right now, you're supposed to be working! At this cafe, you're supposed to spread happiness all over the place, not stress."

She started twirling around the kitchen,"You must spread your talent all over the cafe, or else you'll get fired. Oh and the girl with the pink hair, I know you can do it."

And just like that, she went back to working. What exactly did she mean by "I know you can do it"? Do what?

~Len's POV~

Wow, this cafe is really girly!

"Welcome to Lola's Extravagant Cafe!" a girl with red hair greeted us.

"Your server today will be Rin."

That name sounds familiar.

She lead us to table 7.

"Nao-chan, I left my bag at school. Can you go get it for me, I left it in History," Chemmy said.

"Sure, anything for my Chem-Chem!" Nao said, leaving Chemmy and I alone.

*cricket cricket*

This is really awkward, should I start a conversation? Let's see, what would Bou say in this kind of situation?

"You and Nao make such a cute couple."

She chuckled,"Really? I don't think so. He's such a messy person and he's always playing video games with Tsuki. I don't understand why he's not dating Tsuki."

She sat next to me an whispered into my ear,"I'd rather date a cute anime geek."

Her face was only a few centimeters from mine. I couldn't help but look at her lips. They look so kissable, I wonder how yet taste like. I'm only a few centimeters away from finding out...

~Rin's POV~

"May I take your order?" I said, looking up from the writing pad.

In front of me was a girl leaning against a guy. The guy pushed the girl way, causing her to fall.

"Oof!"

"I'm so sor- Rin?!" the guy said.

I took a closer look at him,"Len?"

He helped the girl up,"Can you give us a mo-"

"Sure."

I ran off into the kitchen. What was Len doing with that girl? Were they about to kiss? If they were, I'm so glad I came by. Nobody and I mean nobody, steals my Lenny-kins away from me.

"Rin?"

I turned around and saw Luka.

"Thank goodness you are here, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I just witnessed an absurd scene, Len was about to kiss a girl. This girl didn't even look like his type! She had pink hair, pink hair, Luka! What's worse is that she has big boobs! I feel bad for every girl who has pink hair and big boobs."

"Rin, I have pink hair and big boobs."

"No, this girl was different, Luka. She had her hair in pigtails. Pigtails! Hasn't anyone ever told her that pigtails are out of fashion!"

"Bye Rin."

"But Luka."

Looks like I have to go back at working. I opened the doors and saw Len sitting far away from the girl.

"Welcome home master!" I handed them menus.

"I'll have a salad, I'm on a strict diet," the girl said.

"I'll have sata andagi and tea," Len said

I wrote down their orders and left. Well, that was awkward.

~Len's POV~

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Chemmy," I apologized.

She ignored me,"I wonder when that dumbass is going to come."

Why is she talking like that in front of me, does she not know that I'm friends with Nao? But where is Nao, he's taking a long time.

"I'm sorry guys for taking a long time. I saw Sora and Raine, so I talked to them for a while," Nao explained.

"I missed you so much Nao-chan," Chemmy said, faking a pout.

Okay, I can't stand this bitch anymore! Rin finally came by with our orders,"Here are your orders, master and mistress!"

"Can you put this in a take-out box?" I asked.

"Sure," she walked back to the kitchen.

"Here you go, bye master," she said, handing me the take-out box.

Since I was away from Chemmy, I finally noticed that Rin was cosplaying as Kyōko Toshinō.

I leaned in,"Nice cosplay outfit."

She blushed? Yeah, my mind is definitely playing tricks on me.

I walked out of the cafe and walked straight home.

Well, wasn't this a fantabulous day!

I now understand why Tsuki doesn't like Chemmy, she's a bitch.

But I wonder what made him hate her so much.


	3. Chapter 3: Face to Face

This is in honor of Mizki's (VY1) birthday! Oh, and a late happy birthday to Miku!

Disclaimer: You know what, I'm not going to do this anymore. Everyone knows I don't own any of them. I only own the story.

Digital Love

Chapter 3: Face to Face

~Tsuki's POV~

I hate being the only home. Everyone's out today except me.

Yami and Bou went to a fanfiction author meeting. HARMON-E and Mikuo went to the opening of a new eroge game. Nao took Len to meet his stupid Chem-Chem. Matsudappoine, Matsudappoiyo, and Ron went to the amusement park.

I would've gone with Sora and Raine to buy some video games, but Sora wanted some alone time with Raine.

So what am I doing? Playing video games. Video games!

Even my parents went out today! Well, they went to a detective museum, I'm not sure if that's really fun or not.

It doesn't matter, they're at least outside. You know what, I'll go outside for a bit.

Once I stepped outside, I regretted it.

"It's so hot!" I shouted, running inside. Yeah, I'll stay inside and play video games.

~1 Hour Later~

"I'm home, Tsuki!" Nao shouted.

"Looks like you have to go back into your cage, Yoru," I put the small hamster back into its cage.

Nao walked into the room scattered with video games around,"Have you only been playing video games?!"

"Hey, I've also been playing with Yoru!"

"Did you at least communicate with humans?"

"Does Yoru count?"

"We need to get you a girlfriend."

"Like who?"

"What about that girl who sits next to you in Calculus?"

"You've already dated Nilla, it would be awkward. Besides, most of the girls at our school are idiotic sluts."

"That's why you hardly have any friends, Tsuki. You're such a downer! You should be more optimistic! Maybe then you could get some girlfriends!"

"And then I could be like you, Nao!"

"Yeah!"

I smacked his head,"Why would I want to be like you?"

"I thought it was a good idea," Nao said, rubbing his head.

He got up and walked to the bathroom,"I'm going to take a shower."

"What?! The legendary Nao is going to take a shower?!"

"Well, I want to look good for my Chem-Chem."

Is he really changing for that idiotic girl? Wow, Nao is really stupid.

~Next Morning~

*BEEP BEEP*

"Nao, turn the alarm clock off!" When I turned around, I didn't see Nao.

"He really has fallen for her," I whispered to myself.

"I know right, he got up really early. They're such a cute couple," my mom said.

"You should get ready, Tsuki," she said.

~After Getting Ready~

After getting ready, I walked downstairs.

"Hey Tsuki, eat up!" my dad said, handing me my plate.

I pushed it away,"I'm not going to eat, I have to meet with one of my friends."

And just like that, I left. I wonder why Len wanted to talk to me, he said it was about Chemmy. What does e want to know about her? I thought that he already met her.

"Ah, there you are Tsuki! I was looking for you!" Len said, running to me.

He finally reached me,"What did you want to talk about, Len?"

"I wanted to know why you hate Chemmy so much. She's a bad person, but not that bad."

"You wouldn't understand, nobody would," an just like that, I walked away from Len.

The reason why I don't like Chemmy is because we used to be best friends during middle school. She was the first person that ever made me happy.

But of course, that all changed at the beginning of high school. She absolutely changed.

She wasn't the girl that would always greet me with a smile. She wasn't the same girl who understood me. She was none of that. No, she changed into a different person.

That was the day we truly were face to face. It's amazing what you'll find face to face. After that day, we went our separate ways.

"Tsuki?"

Turning around I saw Matsudappoine.

"Oh, hey Matsduappoine! I didn't see you there!"

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy thinking. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Things."

"You were thinking about Chemmy, weren't you?"

"How do y-"

"Tsuki, I've known you for a long time. Of course, I would know. Anyways, what about her?"

"I don't know, I just don't get a good feeling about her being with Nao."

"I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to Nao. Nao isn't that stupid."

I stared at her for a very long time.

"Well, he's stupid, but not that stupid!"

She grabbed my hand,"Nao is your twin, at least trust him."

"I guess so." I still don't have a good feeling about this.

~After School~

~Len's POV~

"Ugh, where the heck is Nao?!" Tsuki asked.

We were currently looking for Tsuki's idiotic twin.

"I think I've fo- Let's leave without Nao."

I grabbed Tsuki's wrist and led him out of the school garden. I hope he doesn't look back.

"Wha- Nao?!"

Shit, he saw them!

Nao pulled away from Chemmy's lips,"Tsuki?!" Nao grabbed his backpack off the ground and started walking towards us, causing Tsuki to walk away.

"Tsuki, wait up! Tsuki!" Nao yelled after him.

Tsuki didn't stop walking at all, in fact he was practically running.

~Tsuki's POV~

I can't believe he really fell for her, he really is an idiot.

"Tsuki!"

"I don't want to talk you!"

"Tsuki!"

Even though I was running, Nao somehow caught up.

"Why are you running away?"

"Idiot."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you're an idiot for falling in love with that whore."

"Okay Tsuki, I'm tired of you! I don't understand what you have against Chemmy, she's never done anything to you!"

He made a fist with his right hand an-"Matsudappoine!"

I opened my eyes to see Matsudappoine in front of me. Why did she cover for me? She's so stupid.

I shook her a bit,"Are you okay, Matsudappoine?"

"Tsuki?"

"Yeah, it's me, you idiot."

"Am I bleeding?"

"What kind of question is that, of course you are. Anyways, why did you take the punch?"

"Twins aren't supposed to fight."

"Wow, you really are stupid, Matsudappoine," I chuckled.

"Len, come and take Matsudappoine home."

Len grabbed Matsudappoine and took her home.

I looked back at Nao,"Are you proud of yourself now, you dumbass?"

He looked down at his fists,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

And just like that, he left running.

That idiot, he's always running away from his problems.

"Hi Tsuki," a familiar voice greeted.

Turning around, I saw the person I hate the most. Chemmy.

"Don't "Hi Tsuki" me. Did you see what you caused?"

"It's not my fault you made Nao mad."

"You idiot, you made Matsudappoine get hurt!"

"I didn't do that. If you had taken that punch like a man, your friend wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Nao wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you!"

"But all I've done so far is make Nao happy, what have you done, Tsuki?"

"Just stay away from him!"

"Wouldn't that hurt him even more, you wouldn't want that to happen. Would you, Tsuki? Anyways, is like to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to go. Bye!"

What do I do now? If I make Chemmy break up with Nao, he'll be even sadder. Ugh, I wish Nao wasn't a hopeless romantic!

Yeah, that's the end of this chapter! Yup, it's pretty crappy, but I tried my best. Well, it is 1:41 A.M. right now, so I hardly understand any of the shit that I'm writing.

Anyways, until then, bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Prime Time of Your Life

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter! I wrote most of this in Social Studies. Thanks, Coach Melendez! Anyways, I hope enjoy this chapter. I typed this chapter up since I'm bored; I have to stay for some... problems.**

**And I am soooo sorry, I meant to post this up a month, or so, ago.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the UTAUloids, Vocaloids, or Fanloids used in this story. Oh, and I do not own Karaoke Palace. Is that even a real thing? And I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter.**

**Digital Love**

**Chapter 4: The Prime Time of Your Life**

**~Rin's POV~**

"Here, put this on," Miku threw me a floral dress and a cardigan.  
I held the two up,"Can you remind me when I said I agreed to going out during the weekend? I wanted to watch Re- Just tell me where we're going."

"We're going to Karaoke Palace!"

"When did I agree to this?"

"Luka, Kaito, and I discussed this yesterday. But Kaito and I mostly talked about it since Luka left so early. Do you think she's mad at me or something?"

Wow, Miku is stupid, isn't she?

"Luka told me she's been having a bad stomachache since 10th period."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Mhmm, can you get out now?"

Instead of waiting for Miku's response, I shoved her out of my room.

I wish I could finish watching Red Data Girl in my PJ's, but nooooo. I have to go to Karaoke Palace with Luka, Kaito, and Miku! I took a second look at the clothes Miku chose for me. Why did she have to pick out such girly clothes?

**~Len's POV~**

I took a second glance at my clothes. "Why am I wearing such a ridiculous outfit and hat?" I pointed the hat that I was forced to wear. "I Love My H8terz" was the saying on the hat.

HARMON-E rolled his eyes,"Are you stupid? It's called a snapback, not a "hat". Gosh, he's so stupid, am I right guys,?" he looked at the rest for help.

"Why yes, he is stupid, HARMON-E," HARMON-E said, trying to imitate Bou's voice. He obviously sucks at it though.

"Anyways, I'm taking off this ridiculously stupid hat," I said, taking the red hat off.

Before I was able to fix my hair, HARMON-E launched himself onto me.

"I said that it was a snapback, you bastard!" HARMON-E yelled, punching me with all his might.

Ugh, his punches hurt more than Yami's punches.

"Ooooow! Dude, stop! That hurts!" I shouted into his ear.

"For Snaaaaaaaaaapbaaaaaacks!" he shouted.

Mikuo pulled the dumbass off of me, by the collar of his shirt.

"You shouldn't have punched Len for such a stupid reason," Mikuo said, sighing. It's amazing as to how to Mikuo can transform into being mature from being an idiot.

"I know, but he said that snapbacks are idiotic. That's not true, right Mikuo?" HARMON-E asked.

"I can't deny it, they make you look so cool," Mikuo said.

"I know right? That is why I can't let Len wear it. Let's face it, the boy is a loser," HARMON-E said, grabbing the snatching the snapback away from me.

I'm guessing that he's forgotten my presence since he called me a loser. Or did he just want me to hear him? Either way, it doesn't matter to me.

"Putting the snapback topic aside; why are you all here?" I asked.

"I'm, I mean, we're glad you asked Len. This is Project L.G.R.L.T.B.H.T.S.A.C.T.T.A.G.E.M..B.N.," Mikuo explained, grabbing a clipboard off the edge of my bed.

"What does Project L- You know what I'm talking about, stand for?" I asked for. Anybody, and I mean anybody, could tell that Mikuo came up with the project's name.

Yami sighed in frustration,"Shouldn't it be called a mission or something?"

Mikuo tapped the eraser of the pencil on the clipboard, and said,"I like the way you're thinking, Yami. I guess you're actually serious about this. Here's a high-five for team effort!"

Yami stared at his hand in disgust.

"No."

His hand went back to his side.

"Anyways, Mission L.G.R.L.T.B.H.T.S.A.C.T.T.A.G.E.M..B.N. stands for: Mission Let's Get Rin & Len Together Because He's Too Socially Awkward & Can't Talk to Any Girls Except Matsudappoine Bou & Nami. I asked HARMON-E, Yami, Bou, Matsudappoine, Ron, Sora, Raine, Nami, and Ritsu to help out with this mission. Pretty smart, eh?" Mikuo said.

Ignoring his question, I questioned Ritsu's name in his previous statement.

"You said Ritsu's name on accident," I pointed out.

"Oh, it was by accident. We needed ride," HARMON-E explained.

"Wait, a ride to where?" I asked.

"Karaoke Palace," Matsudappoine answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Rin's there you idiot. I happened to overheard Miku, Kaito, and Luka's conversation, and they mentioned Rin," Mikuo said.

Mikuo pulled a crumpled paper out of his pocket, and unfolded it. With the help of the tape on my desk, he tapped it onto the wall so that it was viewable to everyone. Drawings were scattered all around the paper. The last drawing was Rin and I in be-"Mikuo! What the fuck, man?!"

"What?" he asked, walking up to the drawing.

I pointed at the last drawing,"Why are Rin and I in bed?"

HARMON-E sighed as he walked towards us.

"Isn't it obvious, Len? If it all goes well, you'll be able to have some quality time with Rinny. *wink wink* that's what at the end of all my dates on erotic games," HARMON-E said.

"Anyways, the first step into conquering Rin's love is to lo-" Yami interrupted Mikuo.

"Shut up, pretty boy. Anyways, Len, don't listen to Mikuo; he's idiotic and so is his plan. And that outfit is sooo ridiculous. And that hat, man, that hat is so stupid. Even HARMON-E is smarter than that hat, and you don't hear that often," Yami said, chuckling.

Yami turned around to face HARMON-E, and asked,"Seriously, HARMON-E, what the fuck was going through your mind while purchasing that hat?"

"It's a snapback," HARMON-E grumbled, under his breath.

"Len, change," Yami commanded.

"You're ruining the plan, Yami!" Mikuo whined.

"Face it, Mikuo, it wasn't even wonderful to begin with," Matsudappoine said, smirking.

Ah, you don't know how good it feels to not be wearing those stupid skinny jeans they handed me to wear. After changing into my regular clothes, I walked back to them.

Mikuo glared at my clothes," He looks even more dumber."

"Let's get going to Karaoke Palace!" Bou shouted, which woke Lily up.

"Shut the fuck up!" she growled.

"Wait, I need to do something," I said, rushing over to my laptop.

"What is it?" they all asked, gathering around my laptop.

"Something!" I yelled, shoving them out of my room. Man, it's been a long time since I've chatted with OrangeLover.

"Orange Lover has accepted your request."

OrangeLover: Hey! :)  
BananaGod02: Hi.  
OrangeLover: So, how's life?  
BananaGod02: I'm on a mission!  
OrangeLover: What?  
BananaGod02: My idiotic friends are trying to make me get with this girl that I really like. So, we're going to Karaoke Palace.  
OrangeLover: Are your friends the meddling type?  
BananaGod02: Yes.  
OrangeLover: Whew, that sucks for you. Oh, I'm also going to Karaoke Palace. Maybe we'll get to see each other there?  
BananaGod02: Maybe. Well, I have to go. Bye!  
OrangeLover: Byeeee!

"Users, OrangeLover & BananaGod02, have logged off of chat."

I wonder if I'll see OrangeLover at Karaoke Palace.

**Karaoke Palace**

The first one to get out of the car was Ritsu; no surprise there. Ritsu had always loved singing. Every time she'd come to my house to hang out with Lily, she would always end singing no matter what.

"Woo! We're finally here!" she shouted, running into the building.

Bystanders stared at her with confusion.

HARMON-E groaned,"I can't believe HE'S my uncle."

We all got out of the car, and walked into Karaoke Palace.

There were hardly any lights in Karaoke Palace, but you could still see even if it wasn't that much. Plate clattered, as waitresses and waiters rushed around the area.

"Hey, guys, when was the last time we visited this place?" Ron asked.

"Weren't we in middle school or something?" Yami asked.

"No, it was last year when we tried to get Ma-" Matsudappoine covered Mikuo's mouth with her hand to prevent him from speaking.

"Oh yeah, we were trying to get Matsu-" Matsudappoine slapped Sora.

"Let's get to singing shall we?" Matsudappoine suggested, dragging Mikuo and Sora to the table by their ears.

"I'll sing "Last Song"," Matsudappoine said, trying to avoid any contact with Ron.

"Is there something wrong, Poine?" Ron asked.

"Can't talk, I'm singing," Matsudappoine said, staring at the screen that had the lyrics on them.

Everybody (except Ron) knew exactly why Matsudappoine was trying to avoid Ron. Do you remember the time where I said that we tried to Matsudappoine and Ron together? Yeah, that's why.

The last time we came here was to get Poine and Ron together. Except Matsudappoine was... yeah. Unfortunately, Matsudappoine was on her period, and she didn't know. Since she didn't know, she wore white pants.

Instead of going along with the plan, she spent most of her time covering the stain. Fortunately, Bou had brought a jacket. But since we were watching them from afar we couldn't have just walked up to them, and say,"Here's a jacket to cover up the period stain, Matsudappoine."

After several minutes, HARMON-E came up with an idea. And for once it wasn't a dumb idea.

We sent Bou to the bathroom with the jacket. When Matsudappoine entered the bathroom, Bou handed her the jacket. Honestly, I don't even know how we didn't think of that earlier.

As Matsudappoine sang Last Song, I observed our surroundings.

Oh, look. Rin is sitting at the table next to us. Wait, what?! I knew she would be here, but why? Why did she have to sit at the table next to us?! Is she looking this way? I hope not; I'm sweating buckets.

"Ah," Mikuo whispered,"I see that you've spotted Rin.

"W-w-why is she here?" I asked.

"I said that she'd be here, douchedumb. Anyways, aren't you glad that your Rin's here?" he asked, smirking.

"Ye-" Ritsu interrupted me.

"Okay, everybody shut up!" Ritsu shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'll be singing +REVERSE!" Ritsu walked up to the miniature stage.

"Everybody must remain quiet so that everyone can listen to my majestic voice," Ritsu said.

After that announcement, Ritsu finally began singing.

"Like I was saying, I'm glad that Rin's here, but..." I said.

"But what?" Mikuo whispered.

I checked on Ritsu to make sure she wasn't glaring at use. Luckily, she wasn't.

"How am I supposed to talk to her though? Are you expecting me to walk up to her and start up a conversation?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, Len, but how are you going to capture her atte- Wait, I have an idea. After Ritsu, you're up," Mikuo said, running over to the karaoke machine.

"But I suck at singing!" I complained.

"What are you doing up here? You're ruining my performance," Ritsu said to Mikuo, as he made his way up to the mini stage.

"May I get everyone's attention!" Mikuo yelled. He was only talking to the people at our table, but it attracted everyone's attention.

"Len will be singing Gigantic O.T.N.!" Mikuo announced.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Mikuo said that you'll be singing Gigantic O.T.N.. Gosh, is this guy stupid or what?" Ritsu said.

Ignoring Ritsu's harsh comments, I walked up to Mikuo.

"I'm not going to sing," I whispered.

"Yes, you are," Mikuo said, smirking. He walked off the stage, leaving me behind.

The music started; I hate my friends.

**A Few Minutes Before Len & His Friends Arrived **

**Rin's POV**

"Just be friends. All we got to do is just be friends," Luka sang.

Ugh, I'm so tired of having to listen to Luka sing "Just Be Friends". I'm also tired of having to witness Kaito's face being eaten by Miku. Gosh, the girl's all over him.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry I came late," a familiar voice said.

Turning around, I saw two familiar green-heads.

"Gumi," Luka exclaimed,"I'm so glad you could make it!"

Luka walked up to Gumi and started hugging her.

"If it's okay, can Gumiya stay?" Gumi asked, pointing at Gumiya.

"Yeah," Luka said, sitting down on the red leather chair.

"No!" I shouted, surprising Miku and Kaito.

"Those two cannot stay!" I said.

"Rin, that's rude," Miku said.

"Not as rude as kissing your boyfriend in front of your two single friends," Luka murmured, under her breath.

"Huh?" Miku asked.

"Nothing," Luka answered.

Luka is being too dramatic now.

"Nice to see you again, Celty108," Gumiya greeted me, smirking.

I swear, when I get of this place I'm going to butcher him into bits.

"Who's Celty108?" Miku asked.

"That sounds like a cool name, but who is that?" Luka asked.

"It does? I mean, who's Celty108," I asked, even though I knew who it was.

"You don't know who Celty108? That's Ri-" I covered Gumi's mouth so that she wouldn't say another word.

"Those two idiots call me that since they love Durarara! Isn't that crazy?" I said to Miku, Luka, and Kaito.

"So they like anime?" Miku asked.

"Yeah," Gumi and Gumiya answered in unison.

"That's so cool, my brother also watches anime," Luka said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhmm. I would watch some, but my parents don't let me. They say that I'm too old to watch "cartoon" shows," Luka explained, pouting.

"My idiotic twin, Mikuo, watches them. I think the one we watched was called Bleach," Miku said.

Before I could a word, someone on the mic spoke loudly.

"May I get everyone's attention!" the guy holding the mic, yelled.

"Len will be singing Gigantic O.T.N.!" the announcer said.

A "what?!" could be heard from the distance.

Wait, did that guy just say Len? He probably did, but he probably was talking about someone else.

I continued staring at the miniature stage, and someone finally walked up on there. And it was... Len?!

"Len?!" I blurted out.

Oh shit, did I really say that?! The person onstage stared at me as he sang along to the music.

**After Singing Gigantic O.T.N.**

**Len's POV**

I'm so glad I'm done singing! Now it's time to just sit back and watch my friends sing.

Mikuo stopped his conversation with HARMON-E and started one with me.

"So..." he started.

"So what?" I asked, staring at Mikuo and HARMON-E.

"Dude, you're going to get laid!" HARMON-E and Mikuo shouted, in unison.

I facepalmed.

"You guys are stupid," I said.

"Rin recognized you, you! That's a big step for a guy like you, Len," Mikuo said, patting my back.

HARMON-E wiped away a nonexistent tear off his cheek,"I'm so proud of you, my Len-Len-Poo."

"My sister doesn't even know that you exist, so of course I was surprised when I heard Rin call out your name," Mikuo said.

HARMON-E, Mikuo, and I looked over at Rin's table. There were two more people than before. We could only hear a bit of what they were saying since we were far from their table.

"Rin, you're next," the pink-haired one said.

"Isn't Luka soooo hot," Mikuo whispered.

I'm guessing the girl with pink hair was Luka.

"Dude, check out the tits on that one," HARMON-E said, pointing to the girl with green hair.

"So many tits are at that table. Kaito sure is one lucky guy," Mikuo commented, chuckling.

I scooted away from those two before their noses started bleeding. They're really disgusting to be saying that about women. I mean, sure, I do like women's bo-boozangas, but you don't see me staring at them.

"Fine, I'll sing," I'm guessing that it was Rin.

Rin walked up to the karaoke machine. Oh my gosh, look at those slender legs and juicy thighs. Mm, I can only imagine what she's wearing under that dress. I'm hoping she's wearing yellow lace panties and a frilly bra.

Dang it, HARMON-E and Mikuo's words got to my mind. I must no think dirty thoughts. I must not think dirty thoughts. I must no thinks dirty thought. I mus-" Hey, Len, your girlfriend's singing," Mikuo interrupted my thoughts.

"She's not my girlfriend," I told Mikuo. Well, not yet.

Rin was on the stage singing Tokyo Teddy Bear. And man, she sings like an angel. Her voice is so soothing; I think I might fall asleep because of it.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"-n... Len, wake up," Mikuo said, shaking me.

I looked around the location I was at; where the fundungus am I?

I grabbed onto Mikuo's blue shirt and tugged on it a bit.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He handed me a napkin,"Here, use this to wipe off your drool. We're at Karaoke Palace. You fell asleep when Rin was singing Tokyo Teddy Bear."

With the napkin, I wiped the drool off.

"Wait, are Rin and I dating now?" I asked.

"No," Matsudappoine had just popped out of nowhere.

Mikuo looked at the spot where Ron WAS sitting at.

"Where's Ron?" Mikuo asked.

"He said he needed to pee," Matsudappoine answered,"so I came over here."

"I also came over here since I got tired of Ritsu's bragging. That girl just won't shut up," Matsudappoine said.

"Who's singing now?" I asked.

"Sora and Raine are singing Death Should Not Have Taken Thee," Mikuo answered.

I took a look around the place, and I couldn't find Rin. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"I'm here," the happy blonde skipped over to the group.

She took a seat next to Matsudappoine.

"Hi, Mikuo, Matsudappoine, and Len," she greeted.

"So why are you over here, Rin. Are you tired of having to see my sister practically eat Kaito's face?" Mikuo asked, chuckling.

"Yes, it's incredibly terrifying to see her do that," Rin said, also chuckling.

"Miku ha stopped kissing him, but now she and Nami are arguing over who can sing Tell Your World the best," Rin said, looking over at her former table.

Now that I looked at our table there was only Mikuo, Matsudappoine, Sora, Raine, Rin, and I.

"Do you guys want to go over there?" Mikuo asked.

I rested my arms onto the table,"I don't see why not, but let's go after Raine and Sora are done singing."

Exactly when I finished my sentence, Raine and Sora finished singing.

We started making our to the other table with Sora and Raine following us.

Yami, HARMON-E, Bou, and Ritsu were barely getting on the stage when came by.

"Okay, people, we'll be singing Scream by 2Ne1!" Ritsu shouted, even though we were the only ones left at Karaoke Palace.

We all sang along with Ritsu, Yami, Bou, and HARMON-E as they sang until they kicked us out of Karaoke Palace.

"They should've let us spend a little bit more time in there," Miku said, pouting.

"I'm so glad that we got out I there," Luka started,"I could hardly stand seeing Miku eating Kaito's face."

"Huh?" Miku asked.

All of us stepped back a bit; I can feel the beginning of a cat fight.

"Well, what did you say, Luka? Come on, spit it out," Miku commanded.

"I just said that I hated the waitresses there," Luka said, she was obviously lying.

"That is not what you said, you piece of shit," Miku launched herself onto Luka.

"Guys," Rin rushed over to them,"stop it!"

I can't just not help Rin out; looks like I'll help out.

"Let me help," I said to Rin.

Unfortunately, I'm not a strong person so I didn't really help out with anything.

I looked over at the guys for help. HARMON-E flipped out his camcorder and started... recording?

"As you can see, this is the bad effects of cat fights. The sexual energy between the two release into energy and makes them horny. This is no longer a cat fight, it's an... orgy!" HARMON-E shouted.

Okay, he obviously wasn't going to help out.

I looked at Mikuo for help. Finally understanding why I was staring at him, he helped me out.

Acknowledging my weak strength, Mikuo told me to just walk away; he also said that to Rin.

"Wow, he's stronger than both of us combined," Rin said, chuckling.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow Len for a bit?" Nami asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Uh, sure?" Rin answered.

Nami dragged me away to Poine, Bou, and Yami.

"Walk her home, you idiot," Nami whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

Ritsu popped out of nowhere,"She said to walk that weird girl over there, home. Gosh, this guy gets dumber and dumber by every minute."

"But I can't do that," I muttered.

Bou started singing Don't Stop Believing to motivate me; it didn't help out at all.

I looked over at Rin, who seemed to be lost at the moment. Aw, she's so adorable.

"Fine, but you guys owe me," I said, walking over to Rin.

In order to get Rin's attention, I had to tap her shoulder.

"Hey, do, I mean, would you like a walk home?" I asked, stretching out my hand.

She stared at my hand, and the next thing she did surprised me. She grabbed it.

"I would love a walk home, Len," she said, showing off her pearly whites.

The walk home was very quiet and calm. You could hear the tulips and gardenias brushing up against each other.

"So, how's life?" I asked. I regret ever saying that.

"You aren't a real conversation-starter, are you, Len?" Rin asked, giggling. Even her giggle is perfect.

"Nope, I'm also not a social butterfly," I said, chucking along with her.

"Well, this is my stop," Rin said.

"Bye, Len," she said.

Before I could say goodbye, she closed the door shut.

"Goodbye," I muttered.

I started making my way to my casa. Wait, where the heck am I?!

This isn't my street at all. This street isn't even near my street. Shit! Am I really going to ha- I have to. Isn't this the prime time of my life?!

* * *

**Oh my lovely readers, I am so sorry for not updating lately. But that does not mean I have not given up on this. This is actually my favorite story out of all my stories. And this is my first fanfiction. Well, not my first one. The first one I wrote was horrible. I'm terribly sorry for the ending, it kind of sucks.**

**Anyways, ... I just forgot about what I was going to type. Byeeee!**


End file.
